Hero Forever: The Mighty Thordis Sailor Moon!
by ocramed
Summary: A threat from a previous incarnation has returned to threaten the life of Sailor Moon, and those she cares about! A Sailor Moon x Thor x Ranma Half crossover story featuring the movie "Thor: The Dark World". Possible spoiler ahead...
1. Chapter 1

**Hero Forever: The Mighty Thordis Sailor Moon! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, Star Trek, Marvel/DC and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion/crossover story. C&C are welcomed (though monitored).**

**Special Note: This side-story to "Hero Forever", which specifically deals with elements of classic mythology, high magic, and, of course, the supernatural. Also, this story ties into the events of "Thor: The Dark World".**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

_Long ago, in a previous cycle of the gods of old, a war raged between the forces of Light and Darkness. It was not a war between merely good and evil, but between remnants of the Old Universe and those of the New Universe. This remnant, led by the so-called "Dark Elves", sought to return the Universe to its previous incarnation, regardless of the fact that doing so would destroy all life of this new Universe. Amongst the Dark Elves, there was one named Malekith, Lord of the world named Svartalfheim, who discovered the substance known as Aether, the lifeblood of the Universe. With this, Malekith learned that when nine worlds, or realms, have converged in a cosmic alignment, it was possible to reshape the Universe into whatever the possessor so choose._

_Naturally, Malekith's heart's desire was to end the Universe in Light._

_Thus, on the plains of Svartalfheim, the final battle to end Malekith's mad scheme was well underway…_

"_Do not suffer these fools to live!" Lord Bor of Asgard yelled, as he directed his men to go through the living rage monsters known only as the Kursed. From the vantage point of a plateau, where he commanded his forces, he turned to his allies._

"_Your forces are a great help, Lady Theia-Iusaaset, daughter of Gaea and All-Mother of the Sun Children," Bor replied, referring to the fact that Theia-Iusaaset is the mother goddess to a pantheon of gods that would one day be known as the Heliopolitans, or Egyptian gods. The Lord of Asgard, All-Father of the Norse, then turned towards his other ally._

"_As are yours, Lord Izanagi."_

"_Considering the threat Malekith poises, I am glad to be of help," Izanagi, All-Father of the Amaterasu-kami, replied. "But you remember our agreement?"_

"_Aye, that I do," Bor said. He would have gone on to defeat the Dark Elf lord himself, but the matter of the convergence, and of the Aether, was of great importance. Better to swallow one's warrior pride than to risk the whole Universe…_

"_I will spare the people of Svartalfheim, in exchange for the Amaterasu having a claim on Vanaheim."_

"_Not a claim, but a path towards redemption," Izanagi said. "Since the end of Sauron, those 'Easterlings' that foolishly threw their lot with are without a home. Surely, Vanaheim will serve as a place for them to start over, as well as for all peoples of the East who need sanctuary."_

"_No doubt this will frustrate your rival, the Jade Emperor's grand schemes of creating a 'Middle Kingdom', Bor replied._

"_Hey, he's the one who started that rivalry, when he sent the Jade Warlord and his flunkie to kidnap my wife Izanami," Izanagi said with a snort. "And because of that, my marriage suffered..."_

_Pause._

"_Besides, there are other gods in the region on Earth that resents his attempts at controlling the entire East on Earth," Izanagi said with a snort. "So, blame HIM."_

"_I see," Bor said, as he turned towards Iusaaset. "And I suppose that you seek a condition for your alliance, My Lady?"_

"_No, I do not, only to convince you of my companion's sincerity," Theia-Iusaaset replied. "That, and the fact that both my husband Lord Ra and my cousin Lord Zeus of Olympus have a vested interest in making sure that Malekith fails in his attempt to return the world to Chaos."_

"_I see."_

"_And, you will be allowed to administer Vanaheim as normal," Izanagi replied. "But if you mistreat the refugees, you and I will have a problem."_

"_We sealed the deal in blood by way of the Runes, friend," Bor said. "Our lives are now bound by the Fates, thanks to the fact that your efforts have saved all the realms that would be to first to fall due to Malekith's wishes," Bor said._

"_But what of the Aether?" Theia-Iusaaset asked._

"_I will ensure that the Aether will be safely hidden, when this battle has concluded," Bor replied. "You have my word-"_

"_Sires!" said one scout, as he bowed to Bor and his companions. "I bring news, both for good and for ill!"_

"_What is it?" Bor asked._

"_We captured the Aether, but our spies have indicated that Malekith and his generals are fleeing to safety, and will scorch Svartalfheim in the process!" the messenger said. "All is lost!"_

"_Not if I can help it," Izanagi said, as he picks up his bow. "Bunny?"_

"_I'm on it," Theia-Iusaaset said, as she brought her hands together to bring forth a silver chalice._

"_My friends?" Bor asked._

"_I will lend my strength to our warriors, so that they may see another day," Theia-Iusaaset said, as she began to glow, as did those combatants who would be dead thanks to Malekith…_

_Meanwhile, Malekith, flanked by his general Algrim and his young daughter Lorelei, began to board their "space craft", when Malekith sensed something._

"_What is…this?" Malekith said._

"_It appears that Bor and his allies intend to double our defeat, My Lord," Algrim said._

"_Father?" Lorelei said._

_Before Malekith responds, he took an arrow to his knee._

_THOK!_

"_Arrgh!" Malekith said._

"_FATHER!"Lorelei screamed._

"_Sire!" Algrim said, as a volley of arrows rained down on the Dark Elves._

"_No!" Malekith said. "Protect my daughter, and live to see another day!"_

_Algrim nods his head in reply. He then forcefully removes Lorelei away from her father Malekith, even as Malekith's flagship begins to rise._

"_FATHER-!" Lorelei screamed, as the hatch to the ship closes, even as Malekith falls…_

"_Sir?" said an aide to Algrim._

"_Scorch this world, and leave for the darkness of space," Algrim replied, as he tried to comfort Lorelei._

"_But our people-"_

"_Those who are left behind are lost," Algrim said. "It will be up to us to start anew."_

"_Yes, sir," replied the aide, as he gives the order to scorch Svartalfheim…_

"_Those fiends!" Bor yelled, as something is dropped from Malekith's ship. "They mean to destroy us all-"_

_BOOOM!_

_The land is scorched, as a wave of fire envelopes the world. However, thanks to Thei-Iusaaset's magic, the combatants are saved. Afterwards, the form of Malekith is found._

"_You live," Bor said, as he, Theia-Iusaaset and Izanagi gathered around the Dark Elf. "It is too bad that you will rot in a dungeon."_

"_I will NOT rot," Malekith said, as he eyes Bor and his companions. "No, it is you, who will rot, in a never ending cycle of violence."_

"_What do you mean by that?" Izanagi said._

"_You, you lovely companion and Bor, and those who you call family, friends and allies with never find peace, as you will live, die and be reborn again and again," Malekith said, as he steady himself. "It is too bad that I will also be caught up in my curse upon you all, thanks to the last of the Aether in my system…"_

"_Bunny, can you-?" Izanagi said, as he turned to Theia-Iusaaset._

"_I'm all spent," Theia-Iusaaset replied sadly. "I'm sorry…"_

"_Then…die!" Bor roared, as he jammed his spear into Malekith._

"_Bor, wait!" Izanagi said, as he tried to stop his friend._

_SPLURCH!_

"_Yearrgh!" Malekith screamed, as a wave of dark red energy erupted from within his body, enveloping everyone in the realm, and then across the Nine Realms that were at the point of convergence, including Earth._

_And, when it was all over, Malekith falls to the ground…dead._

"_It is over," Bor said. "We have trumphed."_

"_But at what cost?" Theia-Iusaaset wondered, as she looked up at the night sky._

_The cost of victory was steep indeed, for a cycle of death and rebirth would occur for those who were involved in Malekith's defeat. And thanks to Malekith's curse, in the particular case Bor's allies, Theia-Iusaaset, upon her death, would be reborn as Serena Manidis, daughter Bor's son Odin and Sol. Meanwhile, Izanagi, upon his death, would reborn as either Ran, goddess of the storms, or Hogun the Brave, Prince of Vanaheim. Eventually, the cycle of death and rebirth, which would affect all involved that were at the epicenter of the convergence, known as Ragnorak, would be finally broken. Unfortunately, many cycles later, the effect of the legacy of Malekith's machinations would be felt once more._

* * *

Now, many cycles of the gods later…

The place known as "Asgardia", located in Oklahoma, North America, was the seat of power for the Norse gods on Migard. The place known as Asgard still existed in its native realm, Aseirheim, where the Great Hall still stood. However, it was felt that Midgard, aka "Earth Realm" would serve as a neutral ground for the rest of Norse, whether they were gods, elves, dwarves, giants, demons and so on. Certainly, it allowed the Earth powers to know about these unknowable elements that were known the humankind since, well, forever. At the very least, having allies against alien threats was a plus on their part.

And, at the center of all this, was the All-Mother Serenity Mondis, known to world at large as "Thordis", the Lord of Asgard, who was perhaps one of the most powerful beings in the Universe, in spite of her child-like nature…

And speaking of which, the All-Mother, in the civilian guise of the immortal soldier of love and justice Sailor Cosmos, is in her native Japan, playing games of chance at the annual Cherry Blossom Festival.

DING-DING!

"We have a winner!" said the carnival operator, as he smiles. However, inwardly, he was amazed that none of the usual tricks to milk money from gamers at his stand would work on this particular contestant…

"Ya-ta!" Usagi Tsukino said, as she jumped for joy, in spite of wear a form-fitting kimono. "I did it, Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru Chiba smiled, as the love of his life accepted her prize: a special edition "Hello Kitty" doll, which depicts the character Melody in a shinobi outfit. He had decided to take Usagi and their daughter Chibiusa to the Cherry Festival at Juuban Park, in the city of Tokyo, Japan.

"What's your secret, little lady?" the carnival operator asked. "I don't know how you did it, when many others have tried and failed to win this doll."

"Well, what can I say?" Usagi said with a smile. "I'm not named 'Usagi' for nothing…especially since I have two feet. Get it?"

"Er, riiight…"

Just then, Chibiusa walks up.

"Mom, Dad, can we go?" said the teenage girl. While her mother Usagi was dressed in a white kimono with a gray trim and a crescent moon pattern, Chibiusa was dressed in a black kimono, also possessing a crescent moon pattern on it, only red.

"You want to go now?" Usagi said.

"Yeah. I'm bored."

"I'm sure we can do other things, Chibiusa," Mamoru said. He was startled as how much his daughter looked like the dreaded "Dark Lady", back when the Black Moon Clan had brainwashed Chibiusa into becoming an agent of the Wiseman, an incarnation of Chaos…

"Um, Mamoru, can I speak to Chibiusa in private?" Usagi said, resulting in Chibiusa rolling her eyes.

"Um, sure," Mamoru said. "I'll be back after I validate our parking…"

After Mamoru walks away, Usagi turned towards her daughter.

"Chibiusa-"

"Mom, I KNOW," Chibiusa said. "You want all of us to act like one big family, even though Dad doesn't know that you have a husband AND a wife already, and that you have had many boyfriends AND girlfriends over the years, resulting in me having a lot of half-siblings running around."

"Actually, I was about to say that you can go hang out with Hotaru earlier than planned, while I spend some time with your father," Usagi said. "And when I say 'your father', I mean YOUR father, not your step-father."

"Oh, okay," Chibiusa said, as she smiled bright, as she turned away. "Be seeing you-"

"Chibiusa, no," Usagi said.

"Aw, Mom," Chibiusa whined. "What did I do THIS time?"

"I'm not exactly going to get on your case, but I want to know why you've been acting up lately," Usagi said.

"Well, I'm not sure how to deal with the fact that you suppressed Dad's memories of what you actually do on your own, because YOU were afraid that he might leave you," Chibiusa said. "How does that make you any different from those freaks you fight all the time?"

Usagi sighed, knowing that her daughter was speaking the truth. In spite of her best intentions, Usagi knew that what she did was morally and ethically wrong.

"Fine, I'll tell your father the truth," Usagi replied. "And, no matter what happens, we'll always be your parents."

"Thank you, Mom," Chibiusa said, as she hugged Usagi. "I knew you'd do the right thing."

"Well, I try," Usagi said with a smile. "Okay, let's go find your father, and call it a day-"

"Usagi?" said a familiar voice.

Usagi and Chibiusa both turn around to see Mamoru standing in front of them motionless in front of them.

"Mamoru?" Usagi asked.

"What does Chibiusa means by you needing to tell me the truth?" Mamoru asked. "I only caught the tail end of your conversation with her."

"Oh, boy…"

Hours later, in a private room at Café Americana, a restaurant that Usagi and Ranma jointly owns, the Moon Princess tells Mamoru the truth.

"…And there you have it," Usagi said with a sigh, as she sipped her glass of Romulan Ale, something she personally makes as one of her numerous hobbies. "You didn't want to have a relationship with me, because you don't want to share me with others, two of whom I am legally married to."

"I see," Mamoru said evenly. "So, when were you going to tell me all this?"

"Originally, never," Usagi replied. "But Chibiusa is right; what I did was wrong on so many levels."

"Damn right what you did was WRONG!" Mamoru yelled, as he stood up. "You erased my memories-!"

"No, I suppressed them," Usagi said. "Erasing anyone's memories would cause permanent brain damage."

"Like that helps any. You do know what this means, right?"

"Yes, yes I do," Usagi said with a sigh, as she stood up. "Come here."

"What?"

"I am undoing what I did."

"I don't even trust you, Usagi."

"Fine, then live with the knowledge of knowing that you have suppressed memories," Usagi said.

"You sound too cavalier for my tastes."

"That's because I am TIRED," Usagi replied. "I do apologize for messing with your mind, but I didn't want you to lose you."

"Well, that may be too late-"

Suddenly, a gust of cold wind blew over the land.

"Hey!" said a patron.

Usagi and Chibiusa ducked their heads, as the snow suddenly blinded them.

"Mamoru!" Usagi yelled.

"Dad!" Chibiusa yelled.

"Usagi!" Mamoru yelled. "Help-!"

When Usagi and Chibiusa could see again, they saw a Dark Elf woman holding her beloved Mamoru by the throat.

"Dad?" Chibiusa exclaimed.

"Hello, All-Mother," said the Elf maiden. She wore the traditional garb of a warrior maiden.

"It is interesting that you would hide amongst these mortals like this, in the guise of a 'twit'."

"Unhand that mortal!" Usagi said, as her expression darkened, as did the skies above. "I may not be in my true guise, but I do have more than enough power to deal with the likes of you!"

"Perhaps," the woman replied. "But would you want to risk this mortal's life, in a place like this?"

Usagi did not need to extend her sense to know that the Dark Elf was not alone…

"State the terms of your queen," Usagi said.

"Mom?" Chibiusa said.

"Oh, it is not Queen Alfyse that you have to worry about, All-Mother," the woman said. "It is Malekith the Unbound that is your enemy today."

"'Malekith'," Usagi said. "What has happened to Alfyse?"

"She is being dealt with for betraying her people," the woman said. "But you not need to concern yourself with her at the moment…"

The woman took a step backwards.

"If you seek the return of your friend, all you have to do is find Malekith…if you dare!"

"Usagi-!" Mamoru said, just as he and the woman fades from view in an audible popping side.

FWOOMP!

And, with that, the once-and-future All-Mother of the Norse and her daughter are standing alone.

"Mom?" Chibiusa said, as she turned towards her mother. "What are we going to do?"

Usagi looks up at the skies. Using her knowledge of the runes, she saw a pattern that jogged something in the back of her head…

"Mom?"

"Sorry," Usagi said. "What is it?"

"What are we going to do about Dad?" Chibiusa said. "We can't let some bimbo take him, you know!"

"I know," Usagi said, as she expanded her telepathic senses to contact her other husband Ranma first, in order to apprise him of the situation. "First, we gather together those who need to know about Malekith's latest actions."

"And then?"

"We go to war."

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hero Forever: The Mighty Thordis Sailor Moon! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, Star Trek, Marvel/DC and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion/crossover story. C&C are welcomed (though monitored).**

**Special Note: This side-story to "Hero Forever", which specifically deals with elements of classic mythology, high magic, and, of course, the supernatural. Also, this story ties into the events of "Thor: The Dark World".**

**Author's Note: To recap, Usagi Tsukino, aka "Sailor Moon" (aka "Sailor Cosmos" in her ultimate form), is the reincarnation of Manidis, daughter of Odin and Sol, the Norse goddess of the Sun, and niece of Mani, the Norse god of the Moon. In fact, Manidis is one of five previous incarnations that Usagi has had, with her present life being one of them. She has recently been promoted to the status of "All-Mother", making her responsible for the well-being of the Nine Realms of Yggsdrasil (which includes "Midgard" or "Earth"). Also, she is the half-sister of Thor Odinson, the Norse god of Thunder. Furthermore, her adopted sister is Lokidis, formerly Loki the Trickster, who is also Nabiki Tendo-Kuno. She is co-wife of Riddari, a Norse god who is both Hogun (god of war) and Ran (goddess of storms), thanks to Riddari having a Jusenkyo curse via his mortal guise (i.e. Ranma Saotome). All that will be explained within the context of this story. BTW, I am attempting to develop a family tree chart that will explain all these relations.  
**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile, Prince Riddari and Lady Brunhilde survey their lands, located in the realm of Vanaheim, where the couple has second home there. Since the merger of the Aesir and Vanir gods as one people, Vanaheim has since become a shared realm of refugees, consisting of all manner of people and species that are not of the Fae, including a group of red skinned "dark gods" known as the Ano-Athox (aka "The World Eaters"), cousins of the Asgardians. So far, the peoples of Vanaheim have lived in peace, with Lord Hogun the Grim serving as constable and steward of the realm, whenever he is not on some adventure as part of the legendary "Warriors Three".

Recently, Riddari and Brunhilde had decided that it was time to finally build a proper vacation home, and was in the process of finalizing their building plans. While having a snack, the couple takes the time to chat about things, including a subject that was a bone of contention between husband and wife…

"So, let me get this straight," Brunhilde began to say. "You're Ran."

"Yes," Ridari said, as he ate his apple while leaning on a porch in front of their home house.

"But you are also Izanagi."

"Correct."

"And you're Ranma…MY Ranma."

"That is also correct."

"And you are so known Ranshin Rantsu?"

"You seem to have a problem with my multiple incarnations and identities, love, which, admittedly, has only gotten worse since, I merged with my temporal twin," Riddari said.

"What?" Brunhilde replied in a confused manner.

"Remember Nero?"

"The elf?"

"Love, having pointy ears does not make one an 'elf'," Riddari replied. "At any rate, before the cycle of Ragnorak was finally broken, and before I merged with my temporal twin, there was Ran, a storm goddess, and Hogun, god of war."

"Which means that in previous cycles, both of…you could exist at the same time without creating a conflict," Brunhilde said.

"Correct. And, Ragnorak doesn't care about which version of me exists, just as long as one of me exists to be caught up in the curse."

"I see," Brunhilde said with a nod. "Which one were you?"

"I was Ran. The other me was Hogun."

"And now?"

"After the cycle of Ragnorak was broken, my twin and I merged as one being. The result? I am now 'Riddari', god of storms AND war."

"So, what happens to Ran and Hogun?"

"Just other names of mine, I guess. Heck, gods in general have multiple names and identities, so it's not an unusual for me to have. In fact…Volstagg and Frandal still refer to me as 'Hogun'."

"Then can I still call you 'jerk'?" Brunhilde said with a grin.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"I'm just trying to keep all this…information straight in my head," Brunhilde said, as she goes over to her husband, in order to hug her husband by the waist. "It's like there is some force re-writing our lives and such…"

"Look, I know who I am," Riddari said. "It doesn't matter if I am Ran, Hogun or late for dinner. I know who I am, I know where I am going, and I will always try to do right by others."

Brunhilde gives Riddari a quizzical look.

"I said 'try'," Riddari said, as he brings his wife close to him. "And I hope that this 'working vacation' of ours is my way of telling you that I am serious about our relationship."

"Well, I'll allow it," Brunhilde said, as she embraced her husband. "But I'll need more convincing."

Riddari and Brunhilde share an intimate kiss…

"REALLY, Father," said a familiar voice. "Can't you wait until nightfall to do…THAT?"

Riddari breaks his kiss and sighs. He then breaks his hold on Brunhilde, and turns towards his daughter, who was looking after his son Wotan on this trip to Vanaheim.

"Leah, I really wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that," Riddari said.

"But where is the fun in that?" Leah said, as her eyes blazed like emeralds, as she holds her younger half-brother, by way of Brunhilde.

"Is Donner alright?" Brunhilde said, as she goes over to the toddler.

"He is fine, but I can't find Ikol," Leah said. "Most likely getting into some mischief."

"Alright, I'll look for him," Riddari said, referring to the young version of Loki, who had been reduced to being the child version of himself as punishment for crimes on Midgard. As a result, Riddari effectively had another child to look after, with his "mother" Lokidis, the Norse guise of Nabiki Tendo-Kuno…

"Leah, could you prepare Wotan's crib for his nap?" Brunhilde said.

"As you wish, auntie," Leah said with a nod, before turning to look at her father. "Father?"

Riddari nods his head in consent, allowing Leah to attend to her duties…

"Brunhilde, I really wish that you wouldn't treat Leah like an outsider," Riddari said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Brunhilde said. "Just because she is my sister's daughter-"

THAT is what I am talking about," Riddari said. "Lokidis and Nabiki are not always in synch."

"But Leah's mortal form is Nabiki's daughter 'Naoki', yes?" Brunhilde replied. "How am I going to explain this…situation to our son?"

"Whether our son is Donner or Kenma, I will be honest to him in saying that before he was born, his mother and I were not together," Riddari said. "And I also will tell him that he has a large, extended family that will always accept him just the way he is."

"Well, I do appreciate that," Brunhilde said. "I just nothing happen to him because of your mistakes…"

Riddari was about to make a retort, when his danger senses began to ring loudly. This was quickly picked up by the Valkyrie warrior.

"Riddari?" Brunhilde asked.

"Go inside," Riddari said.

"But-"

"Please, for our children sake," Riddari said, as he sees flying vehicles, ships, shimmered into view. "Besides, I have to find Ikol."

Needless to say, the ships appeared to be unfriendly, just on appearances alone, which prompted Brunhilde to act.

"Right," Brunhilde said, as she glances at the ships that were hovering in the skies above, before running inside the home.

Riddari was about to extend his senses, when he sees young Ikol running towards him.

"Big Brother?" Ikol said.

"Are you alright?" Riddari asked, as he knells down in front of the godling, checking him out for injuries. Regardless of the fact that Ikol was a younger version of Lokidis' male form, Ikol was still a kid. Still, in spite of Ikol being a kid, he knew that only Loki would know how to sneak in and out of the Nine Realms without the use of the Bifrost, aka the Rainbow Bridge that connects Asgard to the rest of the Nine Realms…

"Yes," Ikol said. "I'm sorry for running off like this, but I was trying to collect flowers for dinner…"

"It's a good thing that you did so," Riddari replied. "Look, I need you to go to Asgard, and get help. Can you do that?"

"I will, Big Brother," Ikol said with an enthusiastic nod.

"Now, go," Riddari said.

Ikol nods his head, and then runs behind Riddari's house towards the mountains…

Riddari then stands up, and stares at the incoming fleet of ships, which has already launched their skiffs.

"I REALLY hope that Bunny isn't behind any of this," Riddari said with a sigh, before running back into his house. He would have to get help from the Ano-Athox, aka the Dark Gods, who would most likely not be conducive to help the Asgardians…after their humiliating defeat by the All-Mother and her Royal Court. Unfortunately, he was a part of that court.

With a heavy burden, Riddari made a whistle caw, and summoned his messenger bird.

"Tweeet-tweet!" Riddari whistled. A short time later, a falcon swoops down from a nearby tree, and lands on his wrist right wrist bracer.

"Caw-caw?" the falcon asked.

Riddari whispered something in the falcon's ear, and then attached a halved medallion around the falcon's left leg.

"Now, go," Riddari said, as lets the bird go to fly to the kingdom of the Ano-Athox.

"CAAWW…!"

"I really hope that Brunhilde and the others REALLY appreciate my…sacrifice," Riddari said to himself, as he re-enters his home…

**Tbc.**


End file.
